Traicionera
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "Te besa, nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hace con más violencia que la vez anterior, mientras que con su mano libre comienza a tocar tu cuerpo." Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Raiting**: M

**Número de palabras**: 2.093, _según Word_.

**Advertencia**: Violencia, posible OoC (sin el cual, creo, esta pareja no podría juntarse) y un _muy_ leve lime

* * *

**Traicionera**

* * *

No es algo correcto y lo sabes.

No debería estar sucediendo y aun así no lo detienes. Tal vez es porque él te ha lanzado un hechizo para controlarte como si fueras un títere.

No puedes controlar tus músculos. No puedes pensar, porque él podría leer tus pensamientos y terminarías delatando a los miembros del ED. Podría saber, _gracias a ti_, todo lo que han planeado y exactamente en donde lo han planeado.

Por eso intentas no pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.

Lo odias. Lo repudias. Es insoportable. No quieres estar cerca de él. Y aun así no puedes evitar asistir cada vez que te llega una carta con su letra.

_Te ha hechizado_, piensas segura de tu conclusión y de ti misma. Y aunque estuviste investigando no lograste conseguir el maldito hechizo que ha usado contigo. Cada vez hace lo mismo. Te trata como un títere y te guía a ese lugar que conoces a la perfección: la habitación de tortura, como Neville y Seamus la han nombrado.

Una parte de ti quiere escapar, pero tus piernas no responden al llamado de tu cerebro y no puedes hacer otra cosa que seguir a ese maldito al lugar donde él te hace pagar por cada una de tus desobediencias. O eso es lo que constantemente te dice en sus cartas.

No logras recordar que uso tenía aquella mohosa y mugrienta habitación, pero de lo que estás segura es que Filch nunca ha hecho acto de presencia en aquel mísero lugar. Tal vez fuera el sitio donde tiempo atrás los indisciplinados eran castigados, ese del que tanto solía hablar Filch en tus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Hay una cierta cantidad de sillas colocadas unas encimas de otras de forma desordenada, recuerdas a tu madre e imaginas la cara que pondría ante semejante desorden. Estás segura de que si el mundo mágico estuviera en otra situación ella estaría allí adecentando aquel lúgubre lugar.

Él toma una de esas sillas y la pone a un lado de ti. Mientras te observa fijamente.

— Siéntate. — te ordena.

Y lo haces. No puedes evitar hacer lo que te ordena, ya que él mismo se ha encargado de que lo hagas. Maldito hechizo que no conoces y que controla todo tu cuerpo.

Su mano se posa en tu mejilla y te sonríe con la maldad brillando en sus oscuros orbes. No puedes evitar el leve temblor que se apodera de tu cuerpo. Él te lanza un crucio logrando que tu cuerpo se arqueé dolorosamente. Gritas. Cierras tus manos en puños y por un leve momento sonríes porque al fin haz recuperado el comando de tu cuerpo.

Te caes de la silla y desde el suelo alzas tu cabeza para poder verlo. Está sonriendo. Te mira con esas ganas de asesinarte y con algo más que, _siendo sincera_, nunca has sabido identificar qué es.

Su varita vuelve alzarse y te señala a ti con la susodicha. Tus miembros dejan de responderte y sientes como él te maneja a su antojo. Te estrella contra las paredes varias veces y sólo atinas a gemir de dolor. Él eleva tu cuerpo hasta el techo y lo hace caer estrepitosamente causándote un gran dolor.

— ¡Basta!— le gritas desesperada. Estas harta de todo eso, no deseas que el _muy_ maldito siga manejando tu cuerpo de esa manera.

Se acerca a ti y agarra tu voluptuosa melena con una fuerza que te lastima. Sabes que está enojado y no puedes evitar tragar grueso ante tal descubrimiento.

— Jamás vuelvas a darme ordenes, Weasley.— te advierte.— ¿Me has escuchado estúpida traidora a la sangre?— te cuestiona con desprecio.

Sólo asientes. Ya no eres capaz de decir algo más, no al menos en su presencia. Vuelves a posar tus orbes azules en los de él y ese algo que aun no has identificado brilla en ellos con intensidad, mezclado con el desprecio hacia tu persona que siempre has detectado en aquellos oscuros ojos.

Entonces te besa. Y todo a tu alrededor desaparece, incluso el dolor desgarrador que minutos antes habías estado sintiendo en tu cuerpo. Él toma tu cabello entre sus manos y lo jala hacía sí, lastimándote, y a pesar de esto no te quejas.

Fugazmente recuerdas la delicadeza de Harry al besarte y sabes que no tienen punto de comparación. Porque tu novio, Harry, siempre te ha tratado con dulzura y ternura. Mientras él te trata de manera salvaje y con el desprecio presente en cada uno de sus besos. Como si fueras una escoria, cuando en realidad él es la escoria.

No sabes por qué permites que él te trate de esa forma y que luego te bese. Es una relación enfermiza, te recuerdas constantemente y aun así cada vez que él te contacta sales, _literalmente_, corriendo a su encuentro.

Nadie lo sabe. Ni el ED, ni tus compañeros de Gryffindor, ni siquiera Luna, tu mejor amiga. Aunque una vez Neville estuvo a punto de descubrirte, mejor dicho, de descubrirlos. Afortunadamente lograron esconderse antes de que éste los viera.

— Amycus…— susurras cuando él deja de besarte.

Te sonríe malévolamente y te estremeces. Lo conoces o crees conocerlo. Esa sonrisa tiene un significado que te hace temer, va a hacerte algo y, _si eres sincera contigo misma_, no quieres saberlo. Vuelve a besarte y entonces lo sientes. Te ha lanzado un hechizo que nunca antes habías escuchado pronunciar y de pronto tus huesos comienzan a romperse. O eso es lo que crees sentir. Caes al suelo, _de nuevo_, y gritas. El dolor es insoportable. El hechizo no se compara con los crucios que él suele lanzarte.

Gimes y gritas de dolor.

Y, a pesar del dolor, tu cerebro te reclama haber asistido a la cita. Te exige levantarte y correr por tu, _lo que te queda de ella_, vida. Te pide que te refugies en la Sala de Menesteres como lo has estado haciendo últimamente para esperar a Harry y planear el ataque contra Snape.

Pero no puedes. Estás, _literalmente_, rota. Podría no ser verdad que tus huesos están rompiéndose, pero _joder_ se siente _malditament_e real. Y te duele.

De pronto todo termina y el _maldito_ dolor desaparece. Incluso tu cuerpo vuelve a responder a cada una de las órdenes que tu cerebro le transmite. Pero no logras levantarte. Tu cuerpo se siente cansado y resentido por la calidad de los hechizos que ha recibido minutos antes.

— Levántate, Weasley.— te exige, pero no puedes hacer lo que te pide, tu cuerpo se siente pesado y tus brazos débiles.

Parece notarlo porque vuelve a tomar tu cabellera entre sus manos y los jala de manera dolorosa, pero consigue que te levantes, a pesar de que todo tu cuerpo tiembla.

Te sonríe, _de nuevo_, y con sus ojos oscurecidos. Entonces recuerdas. Recuerdas qué es lo que le encanta hacerte luego de torturarte y humillarte. Una vez más pierdes el control sobre tu cuerpo. Tratas de cerrar los ojos, pero el _maldito_ hechizo que él te ha lanzado te impide mover cualquier parte de tu cuerpo.

Retuerce tu cabello rojo entre sus dedos y gracias a la fuerza que emplea piensas que desea arrancártelo junto con tu cabeza. Te besa, _nuevamente_, pero esta vez lo hace con más violencia que la vez anterior, mientras que con su mano libre comienza a tocar tu cuerpo.

Y te estremeces, porque sabes que es lo que va a hacerte. Y también sabes que no se lo impedirás aunque tu cuerpo vuelva a responder a los designios de tu cerebro.

Sientes, _de pronto_, como el hechizo que mantiene cautivo a tus miembros va menguando en cuanto a su poder, aprovechas esa leve oportunidad y cierras los ojos, porque no quieres verlo. Ni a él. Ni lo que está haciendo contigo.

Tal vez sino observas de quién se trata podrías imaginarte que el que toca tu cuerpo de esa manera y te hace gemir con sus, _nada amables_, caricias es Harry. Y no el varón de los hermanos Carrow. _Aunque sabes perfectamente que Harry jamás sería tan brusco contigo_.

Quizás si mantienes los ojos cerrados no podrás sentirte culpable por aceptar las manos de un hombre, que no es tu novio, sobre tu cuerpo. Posiblemente si cierras tus orbes azules dejarás de sentirte una traidora por haberle confesado, una vez de tantas, que pertenecías al ED y que dicha organización era causante de varios de los alborotos vividos ese año en el colegio.

Probablemente si Neville no hubiese estado a punto de descubrirlos, juntos, no habría recibido tantos crucios en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras O mejor dicho de Artes Oscuras. Porque era en eso en lo que se había convertido: en una clase especialmente dedicada a enseñarles las Artes Oscuras.

Sí no hubieras desafiado al Carrow, en primer lugar, no estarías en aquella macabra situación y relación. Nunca hubieras traicionado a Harry. Nunca habrías comenzado a mentir. Sobre todo a Neville y a Luna. Todo para ir a encontrarte con tu profesor de Defensa.

Estarías, _en ese preciso momento_, discutiendo los últimos detalles del plan que llevarían a cabo contra el mismísimo Snape.

Pero no. Estas allí y con tu _maldito_ profesor.

— Ábrelos.— te exige.

Torturándote sólo con esa palabra. Porque, _estás segura_, él lo sabe. Sabe el por qué cierras los ojos siempre y, _podrías jurarlo_, lo usará en tu contra. Te está torturando y lo sabe. Porque no quieres darte cuenta de hasta dónde has llegado.

— Ábrelos, Weasley.— te exige con un leve tono de advertencia.

Y lo haces. Después de todo eres una Gryffindor. Una que no desea enfrentar hasta qué punto ha llegado, pero gryffindor al fin y al cabo. Lo ves sonriendo, burlándose de ti. Y lo odias. Lo repudias un poco más de lo que ya lo haces. Deseas asesinarlo.

Pero no lo haces.

No haces nada en realidad.

Sólo lo miras con esas inmensas ganas de incinerarlo.

— ¿Qué se siente, Weasley?— te cuestiona de repente. Y no comprendes lo que quiere decirte o tal vez sí, pero no quieres siquiera pensar en eso. — ¿Qué se siente traicionar a los tuyos de esta forma tan morbosa? ¿Qué sientes al darte cuenta que me has contado _todo_ lo que yo quería saber? ¿Qué se siente serle infiel a tu noviecito?— inquiere tomando agresivamente una de tus manos y lastimándote. — ¿Cómo te sientes al descubrir que en el fondo deseabas todo esto?

Intentas zafarte de su agarre, pero se te hace imposible, él es más fuerte que tú. Deseas salir corriendo. No quieres mostrarte débil ante él, que parece conocerte más que tú misma. Y lo odias por eso. Lo odias por eso y muchas cosas más.

— Ya tienes lo que querías. Déjame ir. — le pides y tu voz suena suplicante.

Entonces comienza a reírse a carcajadas. Y sabes que se está burlando de ti.

— No es sólo lo que yo quería, Weasley. De hecho me atrevería a jurar que tú lo deseabas más que yo. — y lo susurra en tu oreja, logrando que tu cuerpo se estremezca.

Y odias lo que te ha dicho porque es _malditamente_ cierto. Podrías culparlo a él por mostrarte el placer mediante el dolor, pero lo cierto es que todo es tu culpa. Sólo tú eres la culpable de lo sucedido en aquella mohosa habitación. Y te odias. Porque él tiene razón. Y porque la realidad de tus acciones te golpea con fuerza.

_¿Qué se siente, Weasley? _La pregunta que te ha hecho resuena en tu cerebro. Y quieres gritar. Deseas salir de aquel _jodido_ lugar. No te importa si estás desnuda, sólo quieres irte y sentarte en algún recóndito lugar de Hogwarts a lamentarte. Porque eres culpable de todos los cargos.

Pero él te retiene.

Manejándote sin necesidad de un _puto_ hechizo.

— Sólo imagínate lo que sentirá Potter al enterarse lo que su noviecita hacía mientras él huía del Señor Tenebroso.— argumenta, acercándote a ti.— Y sobre todo con quién lo hacías, Weasley.

Y recordar a Harry te duele. Es a él a quién más has traicionado. Sientes como tu corazón se estruja y el dolor se hace insoportable. Las palabras de aquel maldito mortífago te torturan mucho más de lo que lo hicieron sus hechizos.

Cuando él vuelve a besarte cierras los ojos, derrotada. Le correspondes sintiéndote la peor persona del mundo mágico. Tu cerebro te grita que eres culpable. Y mientras Amycus Carrow recorre tu cuerpo con sus manos, tú con los ojos cerrados sueltas lágrimas silenciosas.

Porque has traicionado a todos los que confiaron en ti y, _muy dentro de ti_, sabes que lo seguirás haciendo.

_End._

* * *

Bueno he aquí mi intento, casi justo en la recta final, de fic. Me costó. Sobretodo porque no hallaba de qué pareja escribir y pues se me ocurrió escribir de este par. Sé que no es mi tipico Amycus, pero así me lo imaginé para este reto.

Saludos mágicos.


End file.
